


Tonight

by firelakie



Series: Minutiae Essays [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelakie/pseuds/firelakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A POV about a proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

tonight.

you remembered how you watched him, peering at him over your shades as he lifted his drink to his lips.

  
you remembered desiring those lips pressed ever-so-lightly against yours, feeling the tenderness of it all, falling into it all, hoping the feeling would never fade.

  
you remember joining that gym cuz he said he worked out and never going; getting that tattoo cuz you heard he liked paintings about God.

  
you remember showing off that painful piece of body art and him taking notice.

  
you remember acting like you didn't care when he said he loved it and patted your shoulder.

  
you remember how you continued the act when he got that look upon his face that made your heart flutter like the wings of a hummingbird and invited you up to his penthouse suite.

  
you remember holding onto that mouthful of brandy while agreeing.

  
you remember following him up with such anticipation you felt the runs coming on and your mouth watering.

 

you remember the moment you stepped in he got that faraway look in his eyes, pulling you in for a kiss.

  
you remember the bittersweet taste of liquor on his tongue as he pushed it within your mouth, exploring your cavities like a curious dentist.

  
you remember how it tickled as he rubbed his hands underneath your clothes.

  
you remember praying he'd never stop, continue on until you both collapsed from the pleasure so great.

  
you remember laying with him, him filling you with himself, overflowing with his constant thrusting, pushing, pulling writhing and shaking you leaving you rough and taut.

  
you remember him looking at you as you looked into his eyes hoping for tomorrows to come just as insatiable as tonight.

  
you remember how patiently you waited for this moment to arrive and now it was upon you, you felt it was the right feeling.

  
you remember as he left your body you felt the hollow descend upon you, in droves inviting itself, wearing out it's welcome.

  
you remember slipping out of his place hours later, overwhelmed by the emptiness clouding your eyes and head, and going back to the bar for a drink.  
you remember turning down the barkeep and eating stale peanuts instead when you weren't even hungry.

  
you remember wondering what he was doing, if he was asleep, lying the way you left him with his rear slightly in the air or if he was rehashing the night before.

  
you remember asking yourself, as dawn crept up, if he was so enamored with you as you were with him.

  
you remember how you wondered if he'd return to you and hold onto you.

  
you remember realizing when you saw him the next day and he looked through you, that he wasn't yours.

  
you remember hating that tattoo and you remember hating him.

 

you remember knowing if he asked you'd go to him again.

  
you remember thinking, after tonight, things wouldn't have changed.


End file.
